A baby is on its way
by othvrlng
Summary: Peyton and Lucas get into an argument about the baby again. What happens when she starts experiencing double the pain? Leyton I'm sorry if it sucks, cuz I rushed a bit, okay a lot, at the end.
1. Oh no! will she live?

This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill in any way. I just made this up for fun!

* * *

Leyton

_What am I gonna do?_ Peyton thought to herself. She had to tell Lucas they were having twins, but she didn't know how. She already knew his feelings toward the baby situation. He wasn't happy. He wanted an abortion._ I don't care what he says. I'm keeping the baby... even if it kills me._

"Hey Peyton, what you thinking about?" Lucas said as he came into the house. Peyton looked up surprised.

"Huh? Oh… nothing…" Lucas was quiet.

"It was about the baby wasn't it?"

"No Luke, look it's okay, I know you don't want the baby, but-"

"No Peyton, it's not okay. You have to give up the baby! I can't lose you! We've been waiting for so long to be together and now you're tearing us apart!"

"Lucas, I'm not going to give up the baby! I know we've waited, but I'm not tearing us apart! The doctor only said it was possible, not certain! You have to understand. Ellie gave me up after I was born, at least. How could you possibly think of making me, ME, of all people give up MY baby, OUR baby!" With that Lucas walked out.

"And where are you going?"

" Out." She slammed the door on him without another word. _God, why does he have to be so difficult? He has to understand!_ Peyton fell to the floor crying. Her whole body was quivering. Then, she screamed out in pain, in what may have been one of the shrillest cries she'd ever done. "Oh my God! OW! OW! OOOOOW! LUCAS!!!!" But he couldn't here her, because he'd already drove off.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do? You know Peyton. She won't give in! I could lose her forever! I just got her back…." Lucas said to Brooke, his voice cracking a bit.

"Lucas, I know it's hard, but you have to face the facts. Peyton is not going to give up this baby. She may not be the smartest person for doing that, but you have to know that she is doing this for you. Dan could've gotten Karen to get an abortion. I'm not saying you're Dan, but aren't you glad they didn't?"

"If it would've meant my mom would die, then no, but her life was not at risk. Peyton's is."

"Luke…" Lucas just sat there and stared at the wall, then turned to Brooke. Brooke just looked at him with eyes full of concern. "Luke, don't do this to yourself. Please. It's not good for you. I know. I isolated myself from all of you when I got attacked…and…I don't want you to isolate yourself from all your friends if Peyton dies. Even if there's a good chance she will, don't. You can't do that to me or Haley or Nathan. What about Jaime? Who is he gonna have? Sure he'll have Skillz and Mouth, but they can't be his version of Keith. Or what about your unborn child? If they don't have a mother, are you really gonna take away their dad too?Please, just go home to your soon-to-be wife…and your unborn child." Lucas looked at her a little longer. You could see the troublesome and pained look in his eyes, but he decided not to make a big deal, and got up.

"Thanks, Brooke." He said as he left.

* * *

_I should apologize. _Lucas thought as he drove the small distance to his house. He'd been thinking a lot on the baby issue, and hadn't really come into agreement with himself. He decided he might as well get some coffee. He would need it.

As he drove with a coffee cup in his hand , he spilled some on something he'd picked up for Peyton. He smiled to himself. She would love her surprise. Then, he pulled into the driveway and picked up all his things. He crammed his $2 change into his pocket. _I wonder what she's doing right now…_As he unlocked the door, he felt a sense of pain run through his body. He got goose bumps and shivered. _Weird._

"Oh my God! Peyton!" he fell to the floor and pulled her onto his lap. He quivered as he looked for her wrist. His frame was shaking violently. He hadn't noticed he was crying. "Peyton?Peyton!!!!Wake up! WAKE UP!!!" He couldn't feel a pulse.


	2. In the hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill *cry cry***

**

* * *

**

The hospital room was full of people. Peyton's heart had been zapped back to life, but she was still in a coma. Lucas was just sitting by her bedside, crying. Brooke, Haley, and Nathan all stood around Peyton with tear stained eyes. No one said anything. They just stood in silence. A nurse walked in and fluffed Peyton's pillow to make her "more comfortable". No one really knew what to say. The nurse went around the room, changing things here and there. "You must be sad that the mother of your children could die with them." She looked at Lucas with a look of understanding.

"What? No, she's pregnant with our first." Lucas said, wiping tears away.

"Well, yes I know, but she has twins. Didn't you know?" Haley, Nathan, and Brooke's heads all shot up. The nurse, realizing he had no idea, shut her mouth and moved quickly out of the room. Lucas, still in shock from what the nurse had said, opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, and began to cry more.

"Twins?!" Haley said. They were all in shock. Speechless. At that moment, the doctor walked in.

"How's she doing?"

"You tell me."

"Well, she just had some more pains, and since she's carrying two kids, it was especially painful. She must not have been able to take the pain and passed out."

"Well, what about her heart stopping."

"I assume you already know that there are several risks in this pregnancy. It's not going to be easy on her." Lucas put his head back down. He knew alright. A few moments of silenced passed when the doctor spoke up. "Well, I'm going to assign a prescription for her. I can't guarantee it'll work well, but you should still try it. It should give her extra nutrients so she won't pass out again."

"Thanks." The Doctor left.

* * *

Peyton eyes flickered open and her vision was blurred. She looked around the room, wondering what had happened. She remembered the unbearable pains, but not further after that. "Luke?"

"He's not here right now. Just me. Hey Peyton." Peyton's vision improved and she could see a morphed version of Haley.

"Haley, where's Luke?"

"He went to go get something that he got for you for good luck with the baby. So, twins huh?"

"What? Yeah…how do you know about that?"

"The doctor. Lucas knows too. It shocked all of us. Peyton, why didn't you tell us sooner? I spoke to your doctor, and apparently you've known for a while."

"I didn't know what to say. You know how Lucas feels about that. It's…hard."

"Well, maybe you two should talk -" Lucas walked in. "about it."

"Peyton? Peyton! Thank God! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Are the babies hurting you at all?"

"I'm fine, Luke, really. So, Haley tells me you have a surprise."

"Yeah, although it may have a small coffee stain." Lucas smiled at Peyton. She was confused, but didn't ask any questions. She tore the wrapping of her gift to reveal a picture of her ultrasound. On the back it said: _Sort of looks like we're having two kids, doesn't it?_ Then added last minute it said: _A boy and a girl._ Peyton looked up in shock.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I asked the doctor right after I found out, and that's what he said." Peyton looked awestruck. A big grin spread across her face. She pulled Lucas over to her and hugged and kissed him. She was incredibly happy.


	3. They're here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill in any way. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT ;]**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas paced back and forth in the waiting room. He hadn't lasted very long in the delivery room. He couldn't believe him and Peyton had survived the past nine months. Starting today, he'd be a father! _Wow._ He thought.

Haley walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, as if for him to relax. "Breathe, Luke. Peyton's gonna do great."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself. It's just hard, you know? What with all the problems we had with the babies, and Peyton's stomach pains…" He trailed off.

"Well, all we can do is hope for the best." She looked at him meaningfully, sort of like saying it was gonna be okay, but with her eyes.

"Hey! There's the father-to-be!.... What's up with him?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Oh, he's just worried something bad will happen with all the stuff that's been going on. You know, being a pessimist."

"Hey! That's not fair, I have my reasons. I also would not be talking miss I-thought-Jamie-would-be-born-with-two-heads." Haley glowered at Lucas. He knew about all her insecurities in things. "I'm joking, I'm joking." Lucas said, taking a few steps back, so as not to be slapped. "Hey, man," Luke nodded in Nathan's direction, "Where's Brooke and Sam? You'd think they'd be here."

"Oh crap…." Nathan muttered under his breath, "Hey Luke, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. I, uh…. forgot something." Nathan sprinted towards the elevator, almost knocking down a nurse.

"He forgot to pick them up, didn't he?" Lucas laughed along with Haley. They sat down on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs waiting for Nathan to get back with Brooke and Sam.

* * *

"Push! Push!" The doctors told Peyton. Her face had turned practically purple. She was trying, but nothing was happening. The doctor cursed under his breath, and then called over a nurse. He whispered something to her that sounded like, "I don't think the boy's gonna make it."

Peyton was sweating profusely and breathing so hard, she barely noticed all the sudden talking in the room. "What's……..going on….." She mumbled between breaths.

"I think we're going to have to perform a C-Section, Ms. Sawyer. There's a few things we're not sure about right now."

"Like what?!" Peyton moaned from the pain.

" One of them might not make it." Peyton's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what the doctor was saying. One. Of. Her. Babies. Was. Going. To. Die.

"**LUCAS!!!!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a scream more agonizing than the ones she'd had _during _the pregnancy.

* * *

"Peyton?" Luke got up startled, from having heard his name. He walked over towards her room when Brooke, Nathan, and Sam showed up.

"Hey Luke!" They all said. Brooke hugged him, but he pushed her back.

"I have to get to Peyton."

"Luke, wait, Luke." Haley was walking quickly behind him, trying to catch up, but it was hopeless. She turned around and they all looked at each other, Haley in defeat, the others in shock.

* * *

Lucas got to her room in what had seemed like an eternity. The doctors tried to keep him out, but he went in. He was going in, with or without, their permission. "Oh God, Luke!" Peyton was sobbing now, uncontrollably, as she waited to be prepped for the C-Section. Lucas rushed to her side, grabbing her hand in the process. "Baby, what's wrong?" He was terrified at this point. What was wrong with her?

"The…the babies…" She stammered, struggling to get it all out. "One might not….not make it." Peyton was just choking on her words. Lucas was trying to comfort her, shushing her sobs.

He just kept repeating, " It'll be okay, it'll be okay…"

* * *

Peyton was all ready, and Lucas had been put into the right clothes to be in the room. Her sobbing had stopped, and it was just sniffles. Every now and then she'd groan in pain from the babies. "We're all ready now, Ms. Sawyer." Lucas nodded his head towards the doctor, signaling that they were ready.

* * *

It seemed like it had been days, when really it had only been maybe two or three hours, before they finished. They wheeled Peyton back into her room before they let her hold the babies, because they needed to run some last minute tests. Lucas held Peyton's hand through the whole thing.

* * *

After about another hour, the nurse came in holding one baby, and Peyton tightened her grip on Lucas's hand. She stifled a sob. "Whe -where's the other one?" She asked in a frightened voice.

The nurse smiled her most reassuring smile and told her, "The boy barely lived, but he's well. They just need to give him some extra air. He may have been born with asthma. As for the girl," She gestured toward the girl, "She has HCM. We double checked, and it seems she got it from her father. We won't prescribe her anything big, since she is a baby, so she'll need to use an inhaler once every other day. I'll bring you the boy in a little bit. It won't take longer than thirty minutes." With that, the nurse handed the girl over to Peyton, and said one more thing before leaving. "I'll bring over your friends."

* * *

Peyton and Lucas stared in awe at the little girl. "Anna Elizabeth Karen Scott." She whispered, and Lucas gave her an approving look.

"Looks like our kid is gonna be one of those kids cursed with long names." They smiled.

* * *

Haley came in, followed by the rest. More people had come. They all gasped when they saw Anna. Just then, the nurse came in with the boy. She handed him to Lucas, smiled, and left. They all gasped again.

"What about Keith Scott?" Lucas looked at Peyton, and she smiled her approval.

The kids were passed around from Nathan to Haley, Haley to Skills, Skills to Brooke, etc. Lucas and Peyton were glad, even with the HCM and asthma. It was what made them Scotts.


End file.
